fighting the truth
by x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x
Summary: sequel to voyage of discovery, rating for saftey. Jack is struggling to come to terms with his feelings and Max's past comes back, much to the upset of Lee [SLASH]
1. Beautiful aint it?

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson-_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot...when it exists.  
  
Ok! This is the sequel to my first Fanfic Voyage of Discovery, read that first, cause then you might stand a better chance of understanding the characters and stuff.

BTW this chapter is set say...2/3 months after Pearl left Tortuga so Dawson's settled in and the crew have got used to him and Lee.

Oh and to the various reviewers of my first story, there will be more Will and Jack in this story, but Lee and Dawson will still have things to do. On with the story!

**Chap 1** – "Beautiful ain't it?"

Dawson walked up to the deck and looked around, the sun was setting just off to the side. "Beautiful ain't it?" Dawson turned and saw Lee leaning on the rail, staring out over the sea. Dawson walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the pirate's waist. Lee smiled and leaned back, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. The two stood there for a while, both content with the quiet slosh of the waves on the ship and the comfortable silence between them.

Jack looked around the ship, most the crew had finished supper so they were just milling around on deck. His gaze fell on his son and Dawson and he smiled, not his usual smirk, but a warm, genuine smile he rarely let anyone see. He walked over to them and cleared his throat, making the pair jump. "God Dad, what?" "Your on night watch tonight" Lee opened his mouth to object but Jack raised his hand "and before you moan Lee, so are you Dawson" Lee grinned and Jack nodded and walked off.

"Right crew, shift over! Everyone down below except Lee, who has very kindly volunteered himself and Dawson to cover night watch tonight!" The crew cheered except Lee who just pulled a face. Dawson laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled Lee's neck with his nose. Lee smiled and twisted round, kissing the boy lightly then strolling over to the helm. Dawson followed him and sat on the stairs leading up to the helm, as Lee leant on the wheel. Both smiled as they slipped again into the comfortable silence, save for the waves gently hitting the ship.

Whoo! Yay! This was going to be longer but I thought that was a sweet place to end it!

Whoo! –_Huggle's Lil boys!-_ I got's Lil Jack, Will, Lee and Dawson now! Whoo!

Anyway review if you want...:D next chapter up soon!


	2. That’s something that really can’t happe...

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot...when it exists.

**Chap 2** – That's something that really can't happen

Jack left the deck and went to his cabin. When he walked in he was met by Will jumping around and dancing to nothing. "Err mate?" Will spun round and instantly flushed red. "Ya looked like you were having fun, but what exactly where you dancing to?" Will, if possible, blushed more and said quietly "a song my father used to sing to me, sea shanty" Jack smirked and moved so he was right in front of Will, just inches from his face.

He reached up and pulled Will's face down, pressing their lips together. Will slid his arm around the pirate's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jack bit Will's bottom lip gently, causing the younger man to gasp and open his mouth. Jack took advantage of this and slid his tongue in, running it across the roof of the blacksmith's mouth. Will moaned and grabbed the tangled dreadlocks, pulling the pirate captain closer to him and deepening the kiss. Jack moaned involuntary, shocked at the effect Will was having on him. He hadn't kissed anyone with so much emotion since Rosie...oh no.

Jack pulled away and Will looked at him. "What?" He sighed, breathlessly. Jack just shook his head "Rose?" Jack nodded slightly "sorry mate" Will smiled sympathetically and pulled off his shirt. "No worries". Will waited for Jack to remove his coat, effects and shirt and watched him climb into the bed. Jack pulled the blacksmith down into the bed next to him and Will snuggled up against the pirate's chest. Jack absently ran his hand though Will's hair and sighed 'I'm gonna have to stop thinking bout Rosie, Will ain't gonna wait forever'

But as Jack looked down at the young man asleep on his chest, something in the back of his mind told him that there was another reason he couldn't 'be' with Will, a feeling he thought he'd never experience again. Jack shook his head and lay back, closing his eyes. 'That's something that really can't happen'.

Oh ahoy! Lil Jack here! P.L's come up with a new thing! At the end of each chapter you'll get one or more of the Lil gang saying something! Good huh?

**Lil Will** – Jack?

**Lil Jack** –Will! –_Wraps arms round Will_- say hello!

**Lil Will** – um...hi? P.L says just read the piece of paper

**Lil Jack** –_sigh_- ok... ... -_pulls out crumpled piece of paper_- hope you all enjoyed this chapter..._blah_...I know I did..._yap yap_...review if ya want...god she can ramble! C'mon Will, lets go find rum –_takes Lil Will's hand and drags him away_-


	3. and for God's sakes get laid!

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot...when it exists.

Thanks to **MirokuPlushie** who pointed out the rating was wrong, good job u did huh? –_Sweatdrop_-: D on with the story!

And **Writing Muse** you'll probably work out Jack's reason for not banging Will (sorry bout the term!) in this chapter!

**Chap 3** – and for God's sakes' get laid!

Will woke the next morning and looked up at Jack. He sighed 'I don't understand what he's going though, but I wish I could' Will climbed off the bed, got dressed and went up onto the deck. "Lee?" The young pirate looked up and smiled, walking over to his friend. "Hey, what's up?" "Something's up with Jack, will you talk to him for me?" "Sure, what's wrong?" Will shook his head "I'm not sure, but it's something to do with Rose, it's really bothering him" Lee nodded "I'll go down in a while, he still asleep?" "Yeah, hey go talk to him now, I'll finish off what your doing" "cheers" Lee smiled and went below deck, to the Captain's quarters.

Jack awoke to an empty bed again, he sighed 'every morning the same thing, I wake up, no Will' He climbed out and rubbed his eyes 'I can't cope like this for much longer' Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "What?" "Dad?" "Lee, wait a sec mate" Jack pulled on a fresh shirt and opened the door.

"You ok?" Lee asked casually as he strolled into Jack's cabin. "Who's said I ain't?" "No one! I just wondered that's all" "Lee you're a rubbish liar, always have bin, who sent ya?" Lee sat down on the bed "Will told me he's worried about you and to find out if something's bothering ya, something to do with Mom". Jack sighed and sat down on a chair by the bed. "Aye ok, if I tell ya, ya have'ta swear ya won't tell no one else" Lee nodded "You know you can trust me". "Well some stuff you probably won't want to know, but here goes. Whenever Will an' I are kissing and building up to...you know" Lee raised an eyebrow "I can guess, carry on" "it's just, no one's kissed me with that much emotion since Rosie, n it kinda feels like I'm cheating on her."

Lee thought for a moment then sat up straight and caught his Dad's eyes. He saw a feeling in them that he'd never saw before, like the look Dawson gave him when he left Tortuga before admitting he loved the boy. "You know what I think it is?" Jack shook his head "I don't think its Mom that's bothering ya, not much anyway. I mean if it were, you wouldn't have been able to bed all those whores would ya?" Jack glared at Lee, who ignored it and carried on "you loved Mom right?" Jack gasped quietly, "You know I did" "and you say that Will's making you feel like she did?" Jack nodded. Lee looked at his father and Jack was surprised at how seriously his son was acting. "Dad I think Will isn't going to be some passing fancy, you need to talk to him about this, but I think it might be serious between you two" Lee got up and walked over to the door. He looked over at his Dad and saw a fed up look on his face, much like the one Will was wearing earlier "and for God's sakes' get laid" Jack's head shot up and he glared as Lee smirked and went off to the deck.

Dawson jumped as someone pulled on his waist and ran a hand up the inside of his shirt, over his chest. "Lee..." The hand stopped and Dawson felt warm breath tickling the back of his neck. "Good job you moaned my name" The voice was stern but Dawson sensed the grin as Lee pressed his mouth to the back of his lover's neck. "Lee...that, oh God that feels great but if you don't stop I'm gonna take you right here and there's some things I don't want to share with the crew" Lee removed his mouth from Dawson's neck and spun the boy round, pressing their lips together for a moment then pulling away. "What's got into you?" the pirate just grinned "what so now I cant even ravish you in public?" Dawson smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing him gently and slowly running his tongue over Lee's bottom lip, making the younger boy sigh and lean against his lover for support. Dawson pulled away and cupped Lee's chin to look into his eyes. Both boys smiled lovingly as their eyes connected. "Hey if you must do that at least take it down to your cabin" Lee looked round and grinned at Jack "at least I can do this" Jack glared and Will blushed slightly when Jack glanced over at him. Lee grinned again before dragging his lover off down the stairs to the cabins below. Gibbs shook his head and muttered, "Bloody randy teenagers"

**Lil Lee**- First of all, I'M NOT RANDY! I blame it on my hormones!

**Lil Dawson**- Well I blame it on your butt!

-_Lil Lee huggle's Lil Dawson_- Oh! Right! Cool chapter ay? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow can't get laid! –_Lil Lee ducks as an empty rum bottle flys near his head_-

Jeeze ok! It was a joke! Get a S.O.H Daddy Dearest...anyway P.L says that there might or probably will be more action in the next chapter so review please! Cuz otherwise...err...Dawson doesn't feel loved! Haha!

**Lil Dawson**- -_pout_- _Lil Lee drags his lover off_-


	4. Ugh! That was my Dad!

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot…when it exists.

Thanks to **Ladysaphron** and **MirokuPlushie** for reviewing and yes I love the title of chapter 3 too! Now please take your seats, as the interval is about to finish.

**Chap 4** – Ugh! That was my Dad!!

Will stood at the railings just watching Jack. 'So tonight, just do it…not hard…just go for it'. He waited for Jack to go below deck, and then walked down to the Captain's cabin. The usual happened: the mad kissing then Jack pulling away, and Jack apologising then climbing in bed.

Will looked over at Jack and tugged his beard gently to get his attention. "What Wi…" Jack was cut off as Will pushed his mouth down onto the pirates, sliding over to straddle Jack's waist. Jack moaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Will slowly ran his hands down Jack's sides and stopped to untie the laces on Jack's breeches. Jack thought about knocking Will off him, but decided on giving up thinking and concentrated on the kiss. He opened his mouth wider and sucked on Will's tongue, making the younger man shudder. Will pulled away and started placing soft kisses down Jack's chest. Suddenly Will sat up. "What?" Will blushed adorably "I err… don't know what to do" Jack had to bite his lip to stop the big grin that was about to spread over his face. Instead he just smiled "ok luv, climb off" Will lay down next to Jack and the pirate kneeled over Will. He kissed the blacksmith gently but passionately then slowly worked his way down Will's body, stopping to bite at the skin below Will's neck, running his tongue over it to leave a mark. Jack pulled off his breeches then removed Will's. Jack sat back and ran his eyes over the man in front of him 'Beautiful'. Will looked up "Err…Jack?" Jack looked at Will and smiled so genuinely that Will almost melted right there.

The pirate swept down and ran his tongue up Will's torso, stopping to suck on the left nipple, making the blacksmith moan. Jack, liking this sound, moved to the right nipple, getting the same reaction again. The pirate captain moved down Will's body, nipping and kissing random parts, until he reached Will's crotch. "Ok?" Will nodded then threw his head back as Jack completely engulfed Will. The younger man moaned as the pirate ran his tongue over Will's cock, making him thrash about on the bed. Jack sensed the effect he was having on the blacksmith and, not wanting to finish him off with a blowjob, pulled away. Will whimpered at the loss of touch and pouted. Jack grinned, "Be patient luv," He reached over and took a small bottle out of a drawer by the bed. He coated his fingers in the liquid and moved his hand down to Will's butt. Jack placed a soft kiss on Will's lips "ready luv?" Will nodded and closed his eyes as Jack pushed the first finger in. Will drew his breath in sharply as Jack pressed two more fingers in together "Oh God Jack!" Will cried as Jack crooked his fingers and found the blacksmith's sweet spot.

Will whimpered again as Jack pulled his fingers out "wait, what did I tell ya about patience?" "Fuck patience" Will breathed as Jack shot him a lust filled grin "actually I was planning on fucking you" The pirate covered his cock in the liquid then pulled Will's legs up and apart, placing himself at Will's entrance "You sure you want to do this luv?" Will nodded and clamped his teeth together as Jack pushed himself into Will. Jack looked down and almost cried at the pained look on Will's face. "Shh luv…it gets better" "Jack…please make it stop hurting" "Then relax and give me a chance to luv" Will sighed but forced his body to relax, even though the pain was surging though him. Jack felt Will's body soften a little and pressed fully into Will against his sweet spot. Will cried out as Jack built up the speed. The pirate gasped as Will tightened his legs around Jack's waist, pulling his lover so close to him that they were almost one. Jack, sensing how close he was, reached round and started to fist Will's cock in time to his thrusts. Both men came screaming the others name and Jack collapsed on top of Will. Will winced quietly as Jack pulled out of him and rolled over onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Will and the blacksmith snuggled into his chest. "Night Jack" Will said though a yawn "night luv". Jack smiled as Will fell to sleep, following soon after.

Elsewhere on the ship Dawson sat up at the sound of the cries "Someone's having fun" Lee sat and thought for a moment "ugh! That was my Dad!!"

Omg finally got this chapter done!!

I am **REALLY** sorry for the wait but I've had loads of school stuff like practice interviews, sixth form and parent's evenings, coursework and now mock exams…but we break for Christmas soon (yay!) so I'll be able to update more :)

**LilJack**- Well I finally got laid! Whoo! What d'ya think to that Lee?

**Lil Lee**- Ew! I heard you…EW!

_Jack huggles Will_-:D Get over it we've had to put up with you for ages and we didn't complain!

**LilLee**- _Glare_

**LilDawson**- _Huggles Lee_- P.L says you pair have to stop fighting or she'll make it so everyonebreaks up and never gets any lovin' again, now hug and make up

_Lee and Jack barely hug_- Happy now?

**P.L**-very now go play like the nice Lil pirate's you are


	5. Is it going to be a be a bad one?

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot…when it exists.

**Chap 5** – Is it going to be a bad one?

Will turned over and Jack giggled quietly as the younger man's nose rubbed past one of his nipples. Will opened his eyes and looked up at the pirate. "What?" "You giggled" "No I didn't". Will sat up and tilted his head, making some of his curls drop over his shoulder. Jack reached over and pulled down on one of the curls, letting it go and smiling when it sprang back into place. "Why does everyone find that so amusing?" "It's cute" Will shrugged "anyway stop changing the conversation, you giggled" Jack shook his head "didn't" Will nodded and slid over so he was straddling Jack's lap. "Me thinks you like that Captain" "Like what?" Will reached up and ran his thumb over Jack's left nipple. Jack bit his lip "ok then if your gonna be that way…" Will leant over and swept his tongue over the dark brown skin. Jack smiled then giggled as Will sucked gently on the nipple. The blacksmith sat up and smirked "told you". Jack pugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Will tried to pull his arms apart but Jack wouldn't give so Will leant over again and held back the pirate's hair so he could run his tongue over the tip of Jack's ear. The pirate shuddered "move your arms" "no" Will moved and sucked gently on Jack's top lip, running his tongue over the bottom lip. Jack moaned and opened his mouth letting Will slide his tongue against the pirates.

"Aw man! Ain't it bad enough I had to listen to you two last night?" Will jumped off Jack and the pirate sat up, moving the sheet so it covered them both. "It's not my fault, I've told you before about not knocking". "Whatever anyway Gibbs wants ya" "tell him I'm busy" "he says its important" "what?" "Storm clouds" Jack's head shot up at this and he looked over to Will. "Go, I'm still gonna be here when you get back ain't I?" Jack smiled and looked over at Lee. "What?" "If you stay here your gonna get an even better mental picture to go with those noises you heard last night" Lee's eyes widened then shut "Ew! Just hurry ok?" With that Lee ran out of the cabin and Jack and Will collapsed laughing.

Lee flew into his cabin and flumped down on the bed. Dawson looked up from a book he'd found and glanced over at the boy on the bed. "What's up?" "As if it isn't bad enough I had to listen to them last night, they wind me up with it now!" Dawson stood up and walked over to the bed. "You know, I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion," he said as he sat down next to Lee and wrapped an arm around the pirate's shoulders. Lee just shrugged "how?" "Because ever since I boarded this ship they've had to listen to this" Dawson leaned over and dragged his tongue over Lee's neck making him moan deeply. "Ok, point taken" he breathed and collapsed back onto the bed. Dawson moved over and lay with his head on Lee's chest, soon falling into his own world as Lee ran his fingers though his lover's blonde curls.

"SHIT!" Jack put his head in his hands and cursed silently. "Ain't there any chance of us not hitting it?" Gibbs shook his head "damn! Well how long till it shows up?"

Gibbs, who had been watching the clouds since night watch, looked at the Captain. "I'd say around a day, two if we're lucky" "crap, well there's not much we can do then, warn the crew have them on standby. We're going to need everyone on deck when this one hits". Gibbs nodded and stood up from the overturned barrels they had been sat at and went to inform the crew of the incoming storm.

Jack stood up and made his way back down to his cabin. Will looked up as he walked in "Is it going to be a bad one?" he asked as he stood and pulled the Captain into a hug. Jack just nodded against Will's shoulder and the blacksmith just wrapped his arms tighter around the pirate. "It'll be ok, She'll be able to cope" "aye, I hope your right".

Dawson groggily opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, Lee winced as he heard about four different bones crack. Dawson sat up and tilted his head down. "Huh?" Dawson looked as his hair fell down in clumps around his shoulders. "Lee what have you done?" "What?" The pirate smiled innocently as Dawson ran his fingers though his now braided hair. "Why did you plait my hair?" Lee sighed "their not plaits, their braids and it's only a few. It suits you" "Sure". The blonde sat up and made to unravel one of the braids before Lee grabbed his arms. "No wait, just look at it first" He grabbed a mirror off the table near the bed and held it up in front of Dawson. The older boy stared at his reflection for a while before nodding. "Ok I'll keep two of them but the rest have to go!" Lee grinned and put the mirror back on the table and undid all but two of the braids. "Ok now?" Dawson nodded and turned, pressing Lee up against the wall and kissing him deeply. He pushed Lee back onto the bed and started making his way down the boy's body. Lee moaned and shut his eyes, falling back onto the pillow, moaning Dawson's name.

Haha Haha! Had to cut it there sorry! Sex isn't in the script for another few pages yet! And this chapter was getting _long!_

No input from the boys today as they're playing a **VERY** competitive game of

Pop-Up Pirate, not something you interrupt _trust_ me.

Anyway I've got ideas for the next chapter it's just when I can motivate myself to type them up, and also my social life has **finally** appeared so I'm out quite a lot at the mo.

Next Chapter coming soon!!


	6. Stupid Boy!

**Disclaimer**—_Huggles Lee and Dawson_ My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot…when it exists.

**Chap 6** – Stupid boy!

Lee and Dawson woke suddenly as someone was pounding on their door. Lee pulled his breeches on and walked to the door. "Lee! Bloody get up next time!" Jack stood in the boy's doorway, water already dripping off him. "Dad, what is it?" "The storm was going faster then we thought it's hit early" just then a wave hit the side of the ship making both men lose balance. "Get dressed, both of you, we need everyone up on deck straight away". Lee shut the door as Jack ran back to the deck. The boy turned round and looked at Dawson, who was sat still and silent on the bed. "Daw? You ok?" The blonde nodded slightly. Lee pulled the older boy onto his feet and into a tight hug. "Look, it'll be ok" Dawson moved back so he could look into Lee's eyes and smiled "you know I'd never let anything happen to you" "Claire would kill you if you did" Lee shuddered as he remembered the glare he had received from Dawson's best friend shortly after she found out the blonde was leaving. Dawson laughed and pulled on his clothes throwing Lee his shirt. Lee walked over to the door and turned to look at Dawson again. Reaching over, he grabbed the blonde's hand and smiled before leading them both up to the deck.

Jack gripped the wheel tighter as the wind tore at the sails. He squinted though the rain to see Lee and Dawson appear on the deck. Gibbs saw the concern on the Captain's face and fort his way over to the two boys. "Dawson you come with me, Lee go help Will" Lee nodded to Dawson who walked off with Gibbs and looked round for Will, who was fighting with a loose rope. He ran over to help his friend. The wind was getting stronger and the rain was sharp as it whipped the men's faces. The ship rocked as it smashed into an unruly wave.

Lee cursed as the rope was ripped out of his hand; leaving burns all down his palm. "You alright?" Will shouted over the growing storm. "Fine" Lee shouted back and glanced around the deck for Dawson. Suddenly the ship was hit by a wave so big; it flooded up over the deck, soaking the crew even more. Lee stood up from being knocked over and looked quickly around the deck. 'Shit' He ran to the side of the ship and looked into the raging sea below. His heart thumped faster as he spotted the blonde curls disappearing into the water. With no thought to his own life he ripped off his coat and pulled his self up onto the side of the ship, diving into the sea. "Lee!" Ana ran over to the side but was too late. She winced as she saw Lee cut though the icy cold water.

Lee's breath was knocked from him as the freezing cold water surrounded his body. He forced his way back up to the surface and searched for Dawson. He saw the blonde locks floating some way off from the ship and battled though the waves to get to his lover. He cringed as the salt found its way into the wounds inflicted by the rope but tried to ignore it and concentrated on getting Dawson. Jack looked round for Lee and panicked when he couldn't see his son. He spotted Ana and a few others leaning over the side of the deck, he called the woman over "where's Lee?" "Dawson was knocked overboard, Lee dived in after him" Jack slammed his hands down on the wheel "Stupid boy!"

Lee reached Dawson and heard faint shouting. He looked back over to the ship and could just make out Will waving his arms in the air. He threaded his arm though Dawson's and round the boys shoulders and pulled him until they were close to the ship. He looked up to see Will wave again and throw a rope down into the water. Lee grabbed it and tied it round Dawson's middle, holding on to it. By now the storm had calmed and more of the crew had crowded round to help pull the boys back onto the ship. Jack signalled to Gibbs to take the wheel and walked off down below deck. Lee winced as he and Dawson hit the deck. He pulled himself up and half ran, half tripped over to his unconscious boyfriend. Ana called for the ship doctor who ran to the boy's side and felt for his pulse. "It's weak but it's there" Lee breathed a sigh of relief "will he be ok?" The doctor nodded "Will take him down to sick bay, I want to check you over too Lee" "I'm fine" the boy lied, just wanting to be with Dawson. The doctor checked him quickly, binding his hand where the rope had cut it. Will came back up onto deck after carrying Dawson down. "Lee, Jack wants to see you, now"

Lee made his way down to the Captain's quarters and knocked on the door. "Come in" The boy opened the door and was pulled into a tight hug by Jack. "Dad?" Jack loosed Lee and looked at him "don't EVER do that again!" Lee looked into his father's eyes and saw real panic in them "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what I'd do without him Dad" Jack smiled "and I don't know what I'd do without you, now go be with Dawson" Lee smiled and ran off down to the sick bay. Will jumped out of Lee's way and walked into the cabin. His shirt was soaked though and Jack stood up, pulling it off. "Get into some dry clothes or you'll catch cold" Will smiled at Jack's concern but did as he was told taking a dry shirt out of a drawer. Just as he made to put the clean shirt on he felt a hot mouth on the back of his neck. He moaned and turned round to properly kiss the pirate. "Captain? Gibbs wants you to take over" Jack huffed and Will giggled, pulling his shirt on and following Jack out of the cabin.

**Lil Will**- Hi! _Waves_ P.L said I'm the only one who can be trusted to do this _grin_

Right well, this chapter wasn't supposed to finish here, but she said it was already really long so she's cut it off…also she'll have another update sooner anyway I have to go cuz the pirate just popped up and hit Jack in the face so now he's trying to smash up the game bye! _waves_


	7. this time I saved him

**Disclaimer—Huggles Lee and Dawson My Boys! Nothing else is mine except the plot…when it exists.**

**Chap 7 – this time I saved him**

Lee walked into the sickbay and saw Ana helping the doctor with Dawson's injuries. Lee quickly moved to the blonde's side "Lee, he's ok" Ana said as she saw the look on the young pirate's face. "It was just like the dream wasn't it?" Lee looked up and nodded "except this time I saved him" Ana smiled "what did Jack want?" Lee thought for a moment 'don't think he'd like it if the crew found out the Captain was actually normal for a while "He…He just told me off for being an idiot" "ah ok then". "There, now it shouldn't be long until he comes round" "would it be ok if I stay here?" "Well…" "Please?" The doctor sighed "all right then, but try not to excite him when he comes round" Lee smiled as Ana left and the Doctor went back to tending the minor injuries other crew members had received during the storm.

Lee had been sat down in the sick bay for at least an hour when Dawson finally stirred. "Aw...my...head" "Dawson?" Lee smiled as the blonde blinked and smiled back. Dawson tried to sit up but the doctor was at his side in an instant. "Lie down and stay still, you've had a nasty smash to your side, your going to have to wait a while for the stitches to set". Dawson huffed and lay back down. After the doctor had checked the boys vision and reactions plus made sure his wounds were ok and telling him not to move too much as the stitches would tear he left the two boys alone in the sick bay. The boys talked for a while until Dawson lay back and closed his eyes. Lee, thinking he was asleep, made to leave the room.

"Why'd you save me?"

Lee turned and was met by Dawson staring back at him. "What?" The blonde winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and Lee moved quickly to his side. "You could have killed yourself, why'd you jump after me?" "Because I love you" Dawson looked uneasy "enough to kill yourself for me?" Lee smiled "yes…but I wouldn't have died…its not the first time I've jumped or fell off the ship you know".

Dawson laughed quietly then winced and grabbed his side. "Ow…that sucks" "hmm…what does?" "Complete rest means I cant thank you properly" Dawson smirked as Lee blushed and glared at him. "Lets hope you recover quickly then, I better go help up top for a while, be back down later love" Lee leaned over and fully kissed Dawson on the lips before turning and walking off. Dawson watched his boyfriend leave before collapsing back onto the bed and shutting his eyes.

"Lee, come here!" The boy looked over the helm and saw his dad grinning. "What?" "That's a nice way to greet your father, when I was going to let you take over steering!" Lee smiled "really?" "Hmm…so you up for it?" "Yeah! Where we going?" "Little shipping village for stock up, s'about 3 days sail from here the storm threw us off track so it'll take a while longer" Lee smiled and leaned on the wheel.

"So…how's Dawson?" "He's fine, gash on his side n a few other scratches, should be ok in a week or so". Lee glanced lazily around the deck and smirked "err…Dad? Is there a reason why Will's looking like someone dropped a bilge rat down his breeches?" Jack turned and looked at the younger man who was fidgeting nervously. Jack grinned "keep her on course son, theres something I need to take care of" Lee laughed as Jack half ran over to Will, grabbing the blacksmith's arm and pulling him below deck.

**Man this took an effin long time to write!! So sorry! Eh…with coursework, friends, boyfriend and generally having no ideas or motivation for this story I didn't really have a chance of getting anywhere with it!**

**But…Here it is! Im also not very good at long conversations, would rather be writing action of some sort but…hey! Even hot pirates have to talk every now an then!**


End file.
